The Sorceress
is the antagonist in , and one of the 2 protagonists in . She is an ex-War Mage responsible for the destruction of The Order, using her mind control spells to command the horde. According to The Master, she "was the most promising and most terrible of the Order all rolled into one; brilliant, beautiful and deadly". When The War Mage closes the Rifts, her ability to control the horde is lost, and the Horde turns on her. A few days after she loses her power to control the rift. Her former Master, the current Oldest War Mage, opened a rift for her when she thought she was trapped deep in a cave. The rift to her seemed natural. She escapes into the Dwarven Mines, where the War Mage now works. Coincidentally, she immediately runs into the War Mage, and enlists his help in battling the Horde. Orcs Must Die! 2 is a playable character in the new . The Sorceress is a Mage that relies on spells instead of weapons, this makes her the opposite of the War Mage. The Sorceress has more Mana than the War Mage, but less health. Her starter weapon is the Staff of Domination. She receives the Acid Sprayer and the Ice Vent by default and is able to unlock the Mana Well and Polymorph Ring with skulls, all of which are unique to the Sorceress. After beating the story mode, she is awarded the ability to glide through the air after jumping. Orcs Must Die! Unchained The Sorceress is a playable character in Orcs Must Die! Unchained. She is one of five starter heroes. She uses the Staff of Domination which she can use to mesmerize enemy minions in an area around her, they stop moving and attacking. If they take damage, or the mesmerize wears off, they snap out of their trance. Enemy heroes are unaffected. Abilities * Unchained Domination (passive) - No Unchained minion will attack the Sorceress unless she attacks them first. * 'Blink '- The Sorceress teleports backward, rooting any nearby enemies and breaking out of any roots or stuns on her. * 'Shockwave '- Sets off traps in a large cone in front of the Sorceress, whether friendly or enemy, regardless of their cooldown state. Traps also take longer to reset after triggered by the shockwave. Lore Complex, brilliant, and tormented, the Sorceress experienced the ultimate fall from power. The tale of her subsequent redemption and rededication to the Order's purpose is the stuff of legend. Now, as co-leader of the reformed Order, she provides a focus and seriousness that perfectly balances her partner's reckless energy. While the War Mage has focused his efforts on ensuring the new rift fortresses are well-stocked with the best ales and the softest beds, the Sorceress has spent her time enlisting new mages. Unwilling to modify her inherently arrogant and overbearing nature, her standards for new recruits are high. Five promising candidates have perished attempting to navigate her gauntlet of tests for new mages. But the end result has been a clear success: a growing cadre of loyal, highly skilled mages now stand ready to face the Unchained. The Sorceress has stumbled along the way. Her jealous distaste for the Apprentice, the War Mage's favorite new pupil, initially blinded her to the Apprentice's unequalled natural skills, and she still regards the young woman as a rival. She harbors resentment toward her old teacher; though the Master no longer holds a position of power in the Order, the Sorceress feels that he favors the War Mage over her. At times, when plagued by insomnia on dark nights, the Sorceress is haunted by memories of the past - happier times when she ruled the orcs as their queen, her decisions were final, and she did not have to compromise with bumblers and fools. But so far, her own ambitions have been outweighed in her mind by the threat posed to all worlds by the Unchained. She remains a powerful and effective leader for the Order. Category:Orcs Must Die! 2 Category:Characters Category:Orcs Must Die! Category:Orcs Must Die! Unchained